The Sorcerer King and the Princess of Darkness
by Kristen.Dayringer.73
Summary: Cedric has grown lonely and bitter in the years that Sofia has been gone. Without the light she brought into his life he finds himself shrouded in darkness. Sofia has a secret and she's running out of time to own up to her mistakes. Will two broken hero's be able to save the people they love or will all be reduced to ashes in the wake of the darkness. Cedfric/Sofia
1. Chapter 1

Kry: hello my lovelies, I know I know I'm half way through my catalyst arch but I just couldn't stop these plot bunnies! This is goig to be a bit different from my previous story no where near as depressing. Though still quite sad. As a warning there is mentioning a of some serious cradle robbing. But ther wise this should be a fluffy inspirational bit.

Cedric's POV

" Wormy?" I questioned worriedly to the unusually quiet workshop as I hung up my robe on the coat rack behind the door. No sound answered me and I glared at the empty room as I made my way towards my work table. Plopping myself down I to a chair I reached out blindly for my spell book prepared to use this moment of unwanted silence to continue my readings.

After what seemed like hours of rereading the same passage over and over again but was actually only about a half hour, I shoved the thick leather book away into the dusty table and sneered at the offensive dirt.

" I suppose I should clean this place up." I observed while scrunching my nose at the thought. Of course I had been neglecting to keep my workshop cleaned up. It's not that I dislike cleaning per say, but I hadn't had the heart. Sofia had always been the one to keep things picked up, even though she didn't have to and I never asked. It was like she liked to stay busy while she was here.

I hadn't cleaned once since she left, some horribly long four years ago and it was clearly noticeable as I glanced over the small circular room. Books piled around the edges of my table where I had neglected to replace them on the shelf. Dust coated ever surface that I didn't touch on a daily basis and my family wand laid unused inside it's beautifully hand crafted box.

Actually the box was the only thing not coated in dust, even if I didn't open it I touched it everyday. At least once a day I would run one hand longingly across the wooden surface of the childishly designed box, but I couldn't bring myself to open it. I didn't deserve the family wand after what I've done.

Grunting with displeasure I pushed myself away from the cramped table an began to pace, sure the king hadn't requested much magic lately since the children had grown out of any interest in magic and Sofia was still on her diplomatic quest in Freezenburg and even when he did require me to pick up a wand I used my old one.

Of course I couldn't bare to part with the only heirloom I had from my late father. We may not have ever had the best relationship but I loved him just as I knew he loved me. That's why I vowed on the death bed of Goodwyn The Great that I would finally make him proud and be the sorcerer he always wanted me to be... A vow I obviously broke when I finally stole the amulet.

I ran a shaky hand through my oily grey bangs and took a deep breath. Knowing that I needed to calm down I turned to a small wine cabinet and opened it searching for the lightning ale I kept there. The ale was of strong magical qualities and brewed with only the finest ingredients so it didn't take much.

Forcing thoughts of princess Sofia out of my mind I made a double and leaned back against the stone wall as I took a deep and satisfying drink. I felt the slight electrical tingle of the lightning as the warmth of the alcohol made it's way through my chest and sighed happily.

Just then a knock on the door echoed through my sanctuary almost making me drop my glass. I tightened my slender fingers around the cup and begrudgingly made my way to the door.

" what do you want Baileywick?" I snapped as I swung the door open a little too quickly only to be left with my mouth hanging open ungracefully as I took in the sight of the woman before me in all her regal glory even in her night robe.

"Queen Miranda! My apologies your magisty." I bowed respectfully as I stumbled over my own words in nervousness. So late at night I hadn't expected a visit from any of the royals themselves, it would even have been strange for the butler at such an hour.

The queen laughed and waived me up and I took note of the twinkling happiness in her eyes as she made her way over to my desk and sat against the surface in much the same way that her daughter used to.

"What may I do for you at such an hour Queen Miranda?" I asked nervously as I sat my drink down on a smaller table conpletely forgotten. She smiled and her brown eyes sparkled as she clasped her hands around a parchment I hadn't noticed before.

" I just received a letter from Sofia announcing her return from Freezenburg. She is due back in four days and I was hoping that you would be able to preform a magic show at the ball to celebrate her welcome home." She said barely containing her excitment. I know my mouth must be open as I stared at the queen but tha was little concern as I felt the smile spread out across my face betraying the excitment I too felt. Sofia is returning home?

" Yes! I know it's late but I knew that you would need time to prepare for the show and I also knew that news of her return would make you happy Cedric." She answered and I realized I must have asked the question out loud. I looked at the queen apprehensively and she meetly clicked her tongue at me.

"Your magisty?" I stuttered and she shot me a knowing look but didn't comment. I was forced to remember a conversation I was had no choice in having with said queen.

-flashback-

She had cornered me about a year ago, I suppose that a night of loneliness had been harder than most because I woke up on a stone bench deep in the royal gardens.

" Cedric!" Gasped Sofia's mother from behind me and I jumped up quickly. Too quickly, as I swooned forward and had to struggle to to regain my balance. Her eyes widened but she remained her regal stance and let me keep my dignity.

"My apologies Queen Miranda, I was awake late into the night meditating and I must have fallen asleep." I supplied as an excuse and her eyes narrowed to the object in my hand. I forced myself to stay neutral as I lifted the Amulet of Avalor and cradled it delicatly in my hand.

"Did she give the amulet to you? She told me she gave it away..." She trailed off and I nodded at a loss for words and still a little too hung over to keep the sadness off my face. Just the motion of my had bobbing up and down sent stars across my vision but I ground my teeth tighter down.

I held the precious jewel out to her an lowered my gaze. After all I was unworthy of such a gift. I took a part of Sofia away when I took this from her, though she would never admit it I know it's why she really left on her diplomatic mission to Freezenburg. Perhaps if I had handled things differently she wouldn't have left at all...

The woman shook her head and waived her arm out in a similar manner as Sofia would if she were here. I shook my head, clearing my min of thoughts about Sofia. Though I knew it was futile, I was litteraly cursed to never be able to forget her because I stole the amulet from her breaking her heart in the process.

"No, she wants you to keep it. She told me that she gave it away. I just didn't know to whom she had given it to." She said and she stared at me almost in some kind of shock. I fidgeted under her gaze as she watched me like she was trying to solve some mystery.

" I want to give it back." I pleaded almost desperately and shook the necklace only for her to lower her hands and begin to turn to leave. Before she did she stopped and gave me one more look.

"Do you miss sofia? Often times I find myself here when I have her on my mind. This is her secret garden after all." She trailed off and I stared in shock at her bluntness.

"Yes." I admitted against my will as I gazed In to her brown eyes. She smiled and quickly turned making an escape out of the garden. I stared after her for a long time perplexed at what just happened.

-end flashback-

"Ah well, of course I will. That is thank you, I mean... Ugh." I mumbled running a hand through my hair awkwardly at her casual mentioning of my thoughts towards her daughter. Even if she didn't quite grasp exactly how deep that said feelings ran.

" Roland will of course summon you at breakfast to officially announce the party. I thought you would want the extra time to practice so you can dazzle him tomorrow." She said in that tone that made it clear that she knew damn well I needed every second practice seeing as how I barley touched my wand while I wallowed in my own self pity.

I frowned as I thought of what I could do not only to convince the king I was up to the task but to surprise the princess upon her return. Would she even want to see me? Could I possibly do anything amazing enough for her to forgive me and be my friend again. I was too afraid to hope for anything more than that.

I didn't even notice the queen as she left and barely took note as the door clicked closed with a thud. My drink sat forgotten on the small table where I had abandoned it and I ripped open my spell book spending hours researching followed by several attempts with my plain old wand that I had been using.

I heard Wormy caw sounding raspy and tired somewhere behind me as he flew into the window and landed on his perch swiftly. I turned towards him with a genuine smile and saw as his little bird eyes popped open slightly as he took in the sight.

"Wormy, you'll never guess I have excellent news!" I exclaimed as I lowered my wand and ruffled his feathers as I patted his soft feathered head.

"Princess Sofia is coming home." I sighed and watched as he shook his little head in a gesture that told me he didn't care. I chuckled at him and then went back to my work table and began mixing a potion. I had several things that needed preparation and so little time.

Taking one more look behind me at my familiar as he perched himself inside his cage and closed his beady little eyes to rest for the night. I watched his labored breathing and frowned. My poor Wormy was getting old, perhaps I should look up a spell to preserve his youth. After the ball, then I would have plenty of time to worry about it.

Looking at the sky and seeing how far across the sky the moon had shifted I decided that I needed at least a few hours of sleep myself before I had to face the King. Though I hated to sleep I had to be sharp and meditating wasn't goin to give me enough rest so I quickly muttered the words of a sleeping spell and made my way down the spiral stairs and into my private bed chamber that was below my workshop. I quickly disrobed the rest of the way and climbed I to the soft bed.

-dream-

"Cedric." Sang the sweetest voice and I cast my eyes across the darkness to find the force of the angelic noise.

"Princess!" I called but no one answered and I found myself conpletely alone in the never ending nothingness that was my heart. The dreams always started the same way. I wanted to fill this emptiness. To fill this void that had me trapped. I thought of Sofia, I let her bouncing chestnut hair invade my vision and saw the brilliant blue of her large innocent eyes. The porcelain ivory of her soft skin. It was wrong of me to think this way. To feel this way about her when she was only thirteen when I last saw her. When she was only seventeen now. I was twelve years older than her for crying out loud.

But that didn't stop me from loving her. Far too late by the time I realized it. The scenery changed and the darkness ebbed away. I found myself in my workshop just in time for the door to be thrust open and Sofia to launch herself at me.

"I love you Mr Cedric." I heard her say and I remembered the sound of her voice as she said it days before she left on her diplomatic mission.

"What?" I asked with a chuckle as I lightly pushed her away only to see the tension clear in her bright eyes. She fidgeted and her whole face turned red as she studied the stone floors.

"I just wanted you to know." She mumbled and twiddled some of her gown between her slim fingers.

"Well I ah... I love you too." I said in a fatherly tone as I ruffled her hair. We had become quite close over the years and of course I loved her. More than I should seeing my position as the royal sorcerer and the vast gap between our ages but that was itrelevant. To her I was nothing more than a protector, and I was determined to be that person and nothing more. She swatted my hand away and glared up at me, with age had come a bit of an attitude for the youngest princess.

"I don't mean like that Cedric." She sighed and crossed her arms as she faced me and I paled a little. What was she saying?

"Sofia." I half scolded as I dusted my robes off. This caused her to change tactics and her face morphed into a pout as she grabbed fistfuls of my robe in a desperate attempt to gain my attention again.

"No, I know you feel the same!" She yelled as I purposefully avoided her eyes. I had to escape this situation before it escalated too far and I said things I knew that I would regret.

"No princess, I don't. I care for you but your a princess and I work for your father the king. Besides you are just a girl." I said and backed into a wall nervously. She followed my every step until she was pressed against me in a hug.

"Will you wait for me?" She wailed and I looked down shocked to find her crying. Wait for her? What was that suppose to mean?

"Sofia, I don't know where this has come from but you have to realize that it's foolish. There are a hundred reasons why you should never love me and even more reasons why I will never love you." I spat the words out even though it broke some internal part of me I wasn't willing to admit existed. She froze before she backed away.

I couldn't help but stare at her betrayed expression. I hated that I was the one hurting her like this. Even if her confession had come as quite a surprise to me there had always been signs to suggest that the young princess cared more for me than she did for the others.

"This is what you want right, what you've always wanted?" She asked and her eyes narrowed into slits as she stared at me as she lifted the amulet from under her dress. Funny how even at thirteen she was more intimidating than me.

Seeing my eyes trained on the heel she yanked it off her neck snapping the silver chain and thrust it out towards me. My eyes widened and even though I detested every second that passed I felt my hands reach out and grasp the amulet.

"Princess?" I questioned as I held the violet gem in my hand and looked between her impassive face as her tears dried and the glistening surface of the amulet.

" I'm leaving tomorrow Mr Cedric. Now you won't have anything to miss." She said as she gestured towards the amulet and if it was possible her eyes narrowed even further as her brow knit up and she balled her small fists against the fabric of her amethyst colored dress.

My eyes widened as she turned and ran away. I reached out a shaky hand but it was too late the princes was gone, and she wasn't coming back. The last thing I did was hurt poor Sofia, my last memory of her was her whipping her head around one last time to see me standing shocked in the empty workshop. All the anger had washed away from her features leaving only heartbreak.

I looked down at the Amulet of Avalor an it began to glow violet in my hands. The purple mist covered me completely and I felt as if I was lighter for just a moment before the weight of the world slammed on my unprepared shoulders. I looked back up and Sofia was gone. My best friend, the only person who ever really saw me clearly.

I looked back down at the amulet and quietly clasped it around my neck. She was right after all, this is what I wanted long ago. Perhaps if she was leaving it was best for me to let her go.

-end dream-

I shot up and shoved my thick black blanket off of myself. Every night the same dreams plagued me and every moment I spent awake I was forced to remember her. Looking back on it it didn't take me long to realized that the amulet had cursed me for taking something that wasn't mine. For breaking Sofia's heart, now my heart would break every moment until I did the right thing and gave her the amulet back.

I gasped and felt for the gem against my chest and sighed when it was still there warm against my bare skin. I looked at the sky peeking through my window and realized I hadn't slept for more than two hours. But the sun was beginning to rise and knowing I wouldn't get any more sleep anyway I climbed out of bed.

After quickly dressing and running my fingers through my shaggy hair to try and get it as neat as possible, I climbed up the stairs and back into my workshop. Wormy was still asleep in his cage and probably would be for a while yet so I decided to study my spell book so as not to wake him.

I must have lost track of time because the next thing I was aware of was a loud knocking on the door and wormwood's high pitched squawk as he scrambled around in his cage.

"It's open." I yelled and stood up reaching for my familiar inside his cage and whispering for him to calm down. He glared at Baileywick as the man walked inside. I replaced Wormy back in his cage and turned.

"King Roland has asked for you to join the royal family at breakfast." He said looking down at me through his glasses an I nodded and grabbed my wand and followed him down the hall and into the brighter parts of the castle.

"You look well Cedric." He noted looking back at me and I rolled my eyes at him. It's true that he and I had grown a little closer over the years though I wouldn't call us friends. More like casual coworkers.

"You mean I'm not hung over that is." I sneered but he just smirked and clicked his tongue.

"Yes that is indeed an improvement." He said without looking at me and I clamped my mouth shut. I knew I had developed a drinking problem, the only people who were aware of it besides myself were Baileywick and Queen Miranda. To my displeasure there were several occasions where I lost my head in grief over being cursed with never being able to forget Princess Sofia and everything she had done for me compared to just how little I had done to her. Baileywick had found me several times lost in my grief though he had no idea whom I mourned. While the Queen had only seen that side of me twice, I knew that she was aware that it was Sofia I missed. I never understood what she thought about it, she was never anything but kind to me but I could clearly see that the situation puzzled her.

We entered the dining hall and Baileywick greeted me to the family of Royals. I noticed that James was present and figured he must have returned from his courtship with Princess Jun to welcome his sister home.

King Roland and his wife both smiled in greeting at me and I bowed down and smiled myself when I stood up. I was suddenly very glad that Queen Miranda had given me a heads up. It would be awful to greet the King after a night full of drinking and little to no sleep. Even if I hadn't gotten much sleep I felt oddly refreshed just waking up sober.

"Cedric it is wonderful to see you in good spirits. You are doing well I take it?" King Roland asked and I found myself nodding. I had gotten over my awkward social anxiety years ago before Sofia had left but in the last four years I had returned to my reclusive ways I still retained the skills to be charismatic enough to hold an intelligent conversation with other adults. Its ironic that a child taught me that.

"Cedric it's brilliant to see you!" prince James said around a mouthful of his breakfast earning a snort of disapproval from his sister. She shot me a courtesy smile before she returned to her meal.

I smiled at the prince and then turned my attention back to the king and queen.

"What can I do for you your majesty?" I asked as I took my seat and in Sofia's normal place at the table and folded a napkin out over my lap. I was a little touched I was invited to eat breakfast with the royals even if I already knew the reason why.

"Yes well I have an announcement to make." He said and stood as both his children watched him curiously and Baileywick stopped what he was doing so he could listen as well I wondered if I was told wrote even Baileywick and had to try and keep the grin off of my features.

"We received word from Sofia late last night that she is coming home. Your mother is already planning a grand ball to welcome her and that is where you come in Cedric. We all know how much it would mean to Sofia for you to be a guest of honor and greet her alongside the family." He said and if I had been drinking I would have ungracefully spat it across the table. I stared at him open mouth and then looked at the queen as she snickered mischievously and the twins both stood up in their excitment.

"Me...? King Roland don't you want me to preform a magic show for her return?" I asked confused and forgetting to be surprised at her return. Everyone turned to me then and I felt almost like I was on the outside of some joke as they watched me.

"Sofia has specifically requested you not lift your wand at all." Queen Miranda said and I almost called her out on her late night visit if I didn't think it would get my head cut off. Besides at least I was soberhh right now. Something I wouldn't be if I hadn't had any warning.

" Sofia mentioned me?" I asked in utter shock and conpletely forgot the formalities I was expected to address her by. No one seemed to notice the slip up and the King merely smnces Amber began squeezing about planning the party. I was forced to stare at my hands as I chewed over this new information. I had spent the last four years sure that Sofia hated me. I mean she made no contact and I knew she could have, then again I could just have easily.

"But I still don't understand. Why would she treat me as if I am anything more than the royal sorcerer. Why would any one be bother by treating me as more than I am?" I whispered to myself as I began to slip back I to my familiar self loathing train of thought and must have cause the attention of my company.

"but Cedric you are already like family." James demanded while his sister agreed and King Roland cleared his throat to regain the attention again.

"Many things have come to light in the last few years. For now all you need to know is that we are happy for you to join us while greeting Sofia. In time everything else will become clear." Said the King and with that he sat back down and began eating his breakfast signifying that the conversation was over. But I couldn't help the sinking feeling that there was a lot more to be said on the matter.

Queen Miranda's sly smile as she silently ate her breakfast and King Roland's suspicious looks only made this strange feeling of dread worse. Shouldn't I be excited? I mean Sofia is coming home. With that thought I turned my pancakes with the intentions of forgetting the Royal family's strange behavior.

Kry: there was chapter one. And I apologize for any typos I have lost my computer while it's in the hop but I'll have it back in two weeks tops. So I'll be able to edit the crap I produced on my phone. This is just a side project but I already have three chapters written so we will see how everyone reacts before I go easy writing this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Kry: okay so here is Chapter two. Like I said I already have the first three chapters and since I already got a review I decided to go ahead and throw this up here. I hope it doesn't anger my one reviewer that things aren't going quite as you expected. There will be ones this is pretty fluffy but there will be just a many dark times. This is a story where time will pass quickly from chapter to chapter once I have all of the character development out of the way.

I paced around my room anxiously. The **sun** was setting through my window and I found it hard to believe that I had wasted the whole day with the royal family. I was worn out though I was finding it hard to enjoy the silence of my room. Wormwood was somehow still asleep in the workshop upstairs and this too caused me to worry.

Deciding that I should probably try and force him to eat something I turned and quietly walked up the stairs. I made my way to his cage that hung above the center of the room and reached inside gently stroking his feathers to sooth him awake.

He cawed at me and I could hear how tired he was. I bowed my head down and let my bangs hide my face from him in shame.

"I'm sorry Wormy. I should have been here for you." I whispered and then gently picked him up and lifted him out of the cage and carried him to my work table. He gave no fight as he rested his little head against my hand.

I pulled my wand out of my pocket where it had sat unused throughout the day since no one required me to use even one spell this afternoon. He raised his head slightly and pointed his beady black eyes at me in question and I found myself wishing that I could conmunicate with my oldest friend as I had many times before.

I started reciting a healing spell and Wormy jumped up and began shaking his head and flapping his wings. I lowered my wand and he collapsed again in exhaustion on the top of my desk.

"But Wormy you'll die." I drain and lowered my face to be close to his. How had I not noticed how old he was getting. Or how sick he was, had I spent that much time drunk and lost in my own sadness that I hadn't even noticed as he began to wither away.

"I am ready." I stared down at him in shock. Did he just speak? Did I understand him? Pushing these thoughts aside I reached out and cradled him against my chest. I had had Wormy since I was a child, he had always been by my side.

"Wormy?" I questioned with a quavering voice and he lifted his head up just slightly to lock eyes with me.

"For each deed preformed for better or for worse a gift is granted a blessing or a curse." He recited and my eyes widened. The amulet! I knew that Sofia used to be able to speak with animals, she had confided to me that she saved a baby bird one day and that was her reward. Of course now that I had the amulet she wouldn't be able too anymore.

Had the amulet granted me the ability to speak with Wormwood because I tried to heal him, or because I wasn't thinking about myself for once.

"Oh Wormwood please let me heal you and then I can whip up a spell that will restore your youth." I said now that I was sure he could understand me. He sighed but otherwise said nothing for several long moments before he opened his beak and rasped out what sounded suspiciously like a cough.

"No old friend. My time has come and I am ready. But you must be careful, darkness is coming. Coming so fast and only you can protect her." He whimpered as he closed his eyes and it was almost like he could see the darkness he spoke of as he shook in my hands. I gently nudged him but he went limp in my grasp.

"What do you mean darkness is coming? Wormy who do I have to protect?" I asked but he didn't reply. Instead his head lolled off to the side and he rasped out one final breath. I stared at him in shock and shook his tiny frame.

"No... No Wormy. Wormwood!"I yelled as I lowered my head and let the tears of frustration and sorrow overwhelm me. My door flew open and I looked up to see Baileywick standing there with a rather shocked look on his normally calm features.

"Cedric are you alright? I heard shouting..." He trailed off as he took in my apperance and saw how I held my dead familiar against my chest. His gaze softened and he took a step forward.

"Tell the king that I am going to visit my mother and I will return before princess Sofia arrives on the day after the morrow." I said as I raised my wand and teleported myself out of the musty old workshop.

When I opened my eyes I was standing outside of my parents rtirerment home in mystic meadows. I stared at the door unable to knock and raindrops began to fall on my head. I looked down at Wormy who was also getting wet though it didn't matter now since he was dead and then raised my hand to knock on the hard surface of the door.

"Cedric?" My mother exclaimed as she swung the door open and pulled me inside. She immediatly began wiping rain off of my already soaked robe only to stop when she saw the reason I was here.

"Oh Cedikins, poor dear. Now come along I have some fly cakes waiting for you and I will take your bird and find a good box so that we can give him a proper burial in the morning." She said and I let her pull my pet from my hands even though I didn't want to let him go.

I walked to the kitchen and sat at the small table that only had two seats and frowned. Mother must get lonely here all alone since father died. It's been what, three years since I visited her? Too lost in my own problems to pay mind to the fact that slowly everyone I loved was slipping away.

"Here dear have some fly cakes." Mother said startling me as she shoved a plate in front of me. I stared at what would have been delicious I'm sure but found that after being forced to spend the afternoon with the royals for whatever reason I was too full to even take a bite.

I turned my attention to the rain outside and tried to think about something else, not having any problem keeping Sofia off of my mind which came as quite a relief after not being able to think of anything else for the last four years. I wondered idly why the amulet had chosen now to bless me instead of curse me. I reached under my robes idly an began to finger the warm surface of Sofia's necklace.

"Cedric, you have... My gods!" She gasped and I turned to see my mother eyeing the Amulet of Avalor with actual fear in her grey eyes.

"Mother what's wrong?" I asked reaching my arm out over the table to try and comfort her. She jerked her hand away but looked at me sadly and I didn't understand why.

"Oh my dear sweet boy. You have no idea what troubles are waiting for you." She said and I must have made a face because she forced her expression to calm. I pushed the amulet back under my robes already wishing for this awful day to be over with. First the royals being secretive with me then loosing my poor Wormy an now even my own mother is being cryptic.

"Before he died Wormwood mentioned that the darkness is coming. He said I had to protect her...what was he talking about who do I have to protect?" I asked and watched her closely to gauge her reaction. It was slight but for just a moment her expression darkened before she smiled and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Since when could little Wormy talk dear?" She asked and I shoved her arm off of my shoulder.

"Don't change the subject mother! What did he mean?" I demented and she sighed before she stood up and dissapeared out of the kitchen. She returned with a book that was old and worn out. The leather was exquisitely designed but the lay gauge was foreign to me.

"You will find your answers in here but only when you are ready." She said while holding the large book out for me to take. I grabbed it and studied the cover and was appaulded to realize that this was human leather and very very old.

"this is a forbidden text! Mother how did you get your hands on this? What would father say?" I scolded as I looked at the petered flesh tht was the binding. I ran my finger over the title but was unable to read it.

"He would tell me you aren't ready. But he isn't here son and the darkness is coming. This is the only defense we have right now. Well this And the Amulet of Avalor, though I pray you never have to use it." She said and I tore my gaze from the book in question and stared at my mother.

"So dad knew about this?" I asked motioning towards the forbidden book and she nodded with a sad look in her eyes.

"Sofia will return soon and then I'm sure that she can explain everything else to you." She said an at that I stood and threw my hand on the table in anger.

"Why does everybody seem to know about what the princess is doing but me? Why is everyone being so damn cryptic?" I demanded pacing through the house with my mother hot on my tail until I reached the portrait of my parents that sat above the fireplace.

"Cedikins please calm down. I can't tell you and neither can the king and queen. Only Sofia can explain this to you and you must be patient." She said while she stared up at the portrait with me.

"Where are you dad? You were suppose to live forever, the greatest sorcerer of all time! You're not suppose to be dead dad! I need you, I don't even know how to be a good sorcerer and now there's talk about some great darkness that I don't know how to face... You're gone Wormy is gone..." I started out screaming but as the rage waved through me and ebbed away leaving only sadness in it's wake. I took a step forward and touched the edge of the canvas where the family wand rested at the hilt of his belt. My wand, that I didn't deserve.

"Oh Cedric, Youre father loved you very much. There were many nights that he stayed up into the early morning hours trying to find another way, another path for you to take. I'm sure none of this is making any sense... Come on." She said andheld her hand out to me. I took hers without hesitation and felt my stomach clench as we teleported.

"What! Winifred...Cedic?" I opened my eyes at the sound of her angelic voice. Sure it had deepened a little over the years but I would recognize it anywhere.

"Princess Sofia!" I gasped and took in her apperance, she was wearing her blue night gown and her hair was wet and hung against her shoulders and bak. Her blue eyes were wide and she held one arm out towards me almost as if she couldn't believe I was actually here. Then She turned to my mom and began acting as if I wasn't even here.

"Winifred, we talked about this." She sighed and crossed the room until she sat on her bed an I realized that I was in her room in Freezenburg. Why had I never thought about coming here to see her, but the thought caused my head to hurt so severely that I grabbed my head and winced.

"I'm sorry Sofia but this has gone on long enough. Cedric is suffering, and he isn't learning anything. We both know that danger is coming and yet you still refuse to come home even though the profecy..." My mother started but Sofia jumped forward and threw a hand over her mouth. I was too dazed to react and just stood still and watched as Sofia looked back

"I was coming home in two more days Winifred, I was going to tell him the truth and reverce the forgetting spell.." She sighed dramatically and I stepped forward.

"Forgetting spell?" I asked and watched her as she dropped her hand and stepped away from my mother. I got the feeling that she didn't want to face me.

"I'm sorry Cedric." She said and raised a wand up out of nowhere. My eyes widened and I raised my own wand. Sofia's eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Momma!" Screamed a small child from the door way and all eyes turned toward the voice. I stared into to the bright blue eyes of a raven haired little girl who couldn't be much older than two. She ran towards Sofia who immediatly dropped down and scooped the little girl up.

I dropped my wand and watched this encounter with sadness. Was this Sofia's child, here I was worried about my feelings for her when obviously she had moved on. My mother grew rigid next to me and dropped her hand that I didn't even know was resting on my shoulder. I spared her one glance to see her staring at this little girl with a strange look.

"Nama!" The little girl yelled as she saw my mom and she squirmed herself out of Sofia's arms and launched herself at my mom breezing past me. I looked between Sofia who had lowered her eyes to the floor and dropped her wand and my mother who hugged this mystery child.

"Somebody needs to tell me what the hell is going on right now!" I snapped suddenly causing all eyes to turn on me.

"Bad word." The little girl sang as she clapped her hands at me and I felt the tingle of a blush at being scolded by a toddler. I rubbed a hand across the back of my neck and lowered myself to her level in my mothers arms. Sofia watched me cautiously but made no move to stop me.

" yes your right that was a naughty word. You're pretty smart huh?" I asked while I examine her face closely. She had Sofia's small nose and almond shaped sapphire eyes. But her skin was paler and her shoulder length curly midnight hair was as striking difference to her mother.

"Yea smart!" She giggled as she repeated me and I got the feeling that she was just as intelligent as her mom had been as a little girl. As she bobbed her head up an down I caught a glimps of a silvery patch of hair under her bangs. My eyes widened and I looked back at Sofia who was watching me with sorrow clear in her cerulean eyes and back at the little girl still tucked in my mothers grasp. She yawned and layed her hean down on my moms shoulder.

"Getting sleepy little princess?" I asked and she shook her head from side to side even as she rubbed her eyes and I chuckled.

"Why don't I just take you to bed little lady." I offered and held out my hand. She lifted her head causing her curls to bounce and made a thoughtful face making her brow to knit up in and adorable crease.

"Otay." She finally decided and pushed her way down. I locked eyes with my mom as she lowered her to the floor and she had tears in her eyes. I saw many things in her grey eyes. Sadness, guilt, fear and something else I couldn't decypher.

She grabbe my hand and began to lead me out of the room but stopped and held her hand up to Sofia who grabbed it without hesitation and let the little girl escort us out of the room and to the next door sweet.

Sofia opened the door and led us into a typical princess sweet that was a variety of blues and whites. The little girl ran forward and jumped into her bed. I stood back awkwardly as Sofia lifted the navy blanket over her and then brushed her fingers through the silvery lock of hair and then leaned forward and placed a tender kiss against her fourhead.

"Night night momma." She whispered in her baby voice and reached a hand up to touch Sofia's cheek and Sofia smiled back down at her all signs of sadness wiped from her face as she stared at her daughter.

"Good night Emma." She spoke softly and Emma's eyes closed as she sighed In to her pillow. Sofia stood then and made eye contact with me for the first time and all the sorrow returned as she motioned us out of the room.

I waited until she closed the door and then leaned her had against the door before I spoke.

"Sofia I'm not stupid, I mean I've seen her but how? How is it even possible?" I asked and grabbed her shoulder so I could turn her to face me all formalities aside.

"I made you forget." She whispered and looked away but I grabbed her face and made her look at me once more, she was so different than the last time I saw her some three years ago on her fourteenth birthday when she came home for two weeks. Trying to remember was making my head hurt and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Please tell me this is some kind of joke." I said and she closed her eyes so she didn't have to face me. Where was the Sofia I remembered who would stand against me instead of trying to hide.

"I'm sorry." She wailed and tried to escape and not knowing what else to do I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back against me to keep her from running. I couldn't let her go, I missed her too much and I didn't understand what exactly happened but I knew in my heart that somehow the little girl in that room was mine. The Gravity of the situation hit me then and I dropped my head on Sofia's shoulder.

"Please don't go Sofia." I said and she froze up for a moment before she relaxed and sighed. She reached back and grabbed my wand from the hand I had around her waist.

She pointed it at me and recited a remembering spell and then stepped out of my grasp while my attention was elsewhere. At first my head ached but slowly things started to make sense. I could remember when she came home, for her birthday and to decide if she would return home or keep living in Freezenburg. Apparently she had found her real father and didn't know what to do.

By this time she had come to my workshop in tears and confessed her confussion. I did what I knew I should and comforted her and then when she apologized for the way she left the year before I tried to give her the amulet back. It was the memories after that that I always had trouble remembering but with the hazy parts clearing I could remember how I had screamed and ordered her out after she tried to confess that she still loved me.

I ended up drinking myself into what I thought was oblivion and wandered to the secret part of the garden. That was where I found Sofia in tears and too inebriated I had held her under the moonlight until she calmed wen though I felt fluttery and strange, even more so that drinking usually made me feel.

The next morning I woke up alone in the garden without my shirt on with no recollection of Sofia being with me. She left early and returned to Freezenburg. After that my drinking became a nightly thing while I forced myself to recall every detail about Sofia I could even if I didn't understand why.

"I'm so sorry." I gasped as I fell to my knees in front of the princess I loved. She sat on the floor next to me and made a confussed face but didn't say anything.

"You were only fourteen. My god I'm a monster." I said and hid my face in my hands. I didn't know how much more I could take. First the loss of wormy and then this profecy of darkness nonsense and now I find out that not only am I the father of a princess but that I'm a rapist too.

"No Cedric don't think that way!" Sofia gasped and reached a hand out to touch my shoulder in a panic and I realized that once again I must have voiced my thoughts. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You were just a little girl. You're still just a girl and I made you a mother without even knowing. I wasn't here for you or for our child. I kept you from your home, wait... Merlin's mushrooms King Roland will have my head when he finds out." I panicked and imagined the ways he would execute me. This earned a giggle from Sofia and I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Mom and dad already know about Emma." She said and my mouth fell open in shock. Did everyone know besides myself?

"And he choose not to kill me why?" I asked as I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it hesitantly and let me help her up.

"Probably because he is completely in love with Emma, And also because I told him the truth. You were the one drunk Cedric and I was sober. I may have only been fourteen but I knew what I was doing. I told them everything how I confessed my feelings when I was thirteen and you shot me down and how I erased your memories using a spell I learned after we had sex. Of Course daddy was furious but he was more disappointed with me. I'm so sorry Cedric but I couldn't tell you. Not after I heard the profecy." She walked back into her own room with me and I found my mother waiting for us to return. She shot Sofia an apologetic look band Sofia merely smiled at her.

"The princess and the sorcerer. The tale of the first magical king and the princess of darkness." Mom said as she watched me and I laughed.

"That's just a bedtime story you used to tell me to make me believe I could be whatever I wanted. That's why I used to want to be king." I chuckled and she frowned at me as did sofia. It was about a sorcerer who fell in love with a princess and they had a secret life together until she gave birth to a baby who had the power to controls the night. The darkness. Together the sorcerer and the princess took the throne and helped the baby control this power that threatened the world.

"I used to tell you a sugar coated version Cedric. The real story is much darker and though some details are different we have reason to believe that Emma harbors this same devestating power. The legend said that a princess would rise from poverty and enchant the whole kingdom with her kindness and that the son of a great sorcerer would rise to steal away the princesses innocence. But that he would learn the true meaning of love and that their child would grow up to be the bearer of the most powerful magic the world has ever seen and that only the sorcerer would be able to rise up and stop the darkness by using the Amulet of Avalor." As I listened I realized that I had heard this before. Probably early on when Sofia was still a kid and I was still actively trying to gain the amulet. I knew about the first magical king Solomon. and how the legend sai a new sorcerer would use the amulet to take the throne but I had paid little attention to the rest of the legend. If I was the sorcerer and Sofia and Emma were the future queen and princess then that would mean I was the hero. I was future king and though in the past this would have made me happy now the thought just troubled me.

" and King Roland knows all of this?" I aske Sofia who nodded her head solomly.

"At first they didn't know it was you . I told mom that I gave the amulet to Emma's father because he was chosen to have it. About a year ago her and dad visited and cornered me with the truth. You were Emma's father, you had the amulet and you were the savior. Of course he couldn't kill you when he has been trained since he was a prince to know that one day a new era would begin where a new king would rise up and save the whole world. Though I'm sure he wishes it was anyone but you." She smirked and I leaned against a wall in complete shock.

"Why did you keep all of this from me?" I asked her seriously and this caused her to lower her gaze to the floor. She raised one hand to wrap it around her waist as she collected her thoughts.

"At first I was just afraid. I mean I knew you didn't love me. You kept telling me over and over while you were drunk how wrong it was for you to love me... And I though it would make things easier if you didn't even remember. I thought it would ruin our friendship. But then as the months went by and I realized I was pregnant I panicked. I was too scared to tell you and you wouldn't have believed me and back then it would have gotten you executed. I waited until Emma was born to tell my parents about her and I told them that it was all my fault and that I took full responsibility over the situation. When she turned one she threw a tantrum and smothered all the light. I mean all of it Cedric every candle ever ray of light from the sun. Everything for miles turned so dark you couldn't see an inch in front of you. She dissapeared and I panicked. I almost came to you then but your mom helped me find her. We got into a bit of a fight about telling you it I had heard the prophecy by then and I had seen her power for myself. If it's all true then one day she will do horrible things and you will have to stop her. I thought I could spare you the pain if you didn't know she was your daughter." Sofia was almost crying by the time she stopped talking and I could tell it was helping her to get this off of her chest.

"But you were coming home how would you keep it from me then?" I asked and reached a hand out to touch hers.

" I wasn't planning on it. I talked to my parents and I wanted you to be there so I could restore your memories and explain myself and introduce you too her. I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I also knew that she needed you. I'm a pretty good sorceress but I'm nothing compared you you and she needs someone to teach her how to control her powers. I've tried so hard. I wanted to protect you from the truth but I can't do this alone anymore. I'm so scared of what she is going to do, it's like I've already failed." She covered her face then her voice cracking as sobs wreakeda though her. My mother sat with a disturbed look on he face as well and I just didn't understand.

"Sofia hush, she hasn't done anything yet. Right now she's just a sweet faced little angel. We can change things, things are already happening differently than the legend like mother said. I bet if we love her to the moon and back and teach her how to be good then we can help her overcome this burden. As long as we are there to help her carry it always." I wasn't sure where the words came from but I meant all of it. Nothing else mattered now besides protecting these two girls. Our situation might be odd but this was my family now. My own family, a smile spread across my face and she looked into my eyes and a smile of her own graced her soft lips.

"Oh Cedric do you mean that?" She asked hope sparkling in those beautiful blue eyes. Maybe I should have been mad at her, at least upset but I couldn't be. As much as I secretly loved her before I loved her even more now. It was strange to look at her and not see the little girl but a woman. Though she wasn't quite a woman yet but she was the mother of my child. In less than an hour I went from thinking I had nothing to knowing I had everything. How could I ever repay her for that?

"I should have told you this four years ago but I was afraid. I am twelve years older than you and though you were intelligent far beyond your years we could not have been together. We should not have been together. I can't stress enough how wrong it was on my part Sofia and I'm so sorry. Not that I am not thrilled with the results... But I wish I would have told you all those years ago because I see now it would have saved a lot of heart ache for everyone." I said but froze up. I felt my heart race and even felt like I couldn't breath for a moment as a bout of old anxiety welled in my chest. She might not still feel the same, did I want to make myself vulnerable by saying it first. Besides she still isn't even of age and it's not like we could ever really be together. She was royalty and I was... What was I? A sorcerer, future royalty? Too many questions and too little answers.

"Tell me what Cedric?" She asked and I looked into her eyes against my will as she but her bottom lip. The way she looked at me as if I had all the power to either make her happy or break her heart. The same way she looked at me all those years ago and I knew that she still loved me. How could she not, if all of this was true we were meant to be together. No wonder it was so hard to not love her. I was destined to love Sofia of Enchancia.

"I should have told you that I loved you to but that we needed to wait. I shouldn't have hurt you and that's why the amulet cursed me. Because I chose the path that hurt us the most." I said and held eye contact with her as one tear rolled down her cheek. My mom stood up and quietly teleported herself out of the room. Back home I suppose.

" I love you Cedric." She said and stood and wrapped her arms around ne. I stiffened and struggled with what I knew was still very wrong and what my heart longed for me to do. I ended up burying my head in her thick hair that was now dry and waving all over the place.

"We can not be together. Not yet at least." I said and she nodded but didn't say anything. For now it was enough to hold her and know that maybe there was some kind of end to this painful life we were living.


	3. Chapter 3

Kry: Chapter three! *excited squeal* oh I do not own Sofia the first only Emma.

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" The shril giggling voice of Emma woke me up and I raised my head off of the pillow Sofia let me borrow so that I could sleep on the large couch in the corner of her room. Emma jumped on Sofia as she yelled to wake her up and I smiled at this.

"Gotcha!" Sofia yelled as she grabbed Emma and pulled her under the covers with her causing a stream of loud laughs from the small princess. Emma escaped and wormed her way out of the bed with a huge grin and I found it hard to believe that she held such powers Sofia claimed.

"Ello!" She grinned as she saw me and then looked curiously between me and her mother. I straightened my robed under her two year old scrutiny and then tossed the pillow to Sofia who caught it gracefully.

"Morning." Sofia said as she smiled over at me. Her cheeks were blushed and the sun played through her hair giving it an auburn shine. She was beautiful and it was wonderful to wake up and the world be so right.

"Good morning." I smiled back at her and recieved a kick to the shin. I yelped and looked down to see an angry faced Emma. Her face was red and scrunched up and her midnight locks bounced around her making her look too cute to be upset with.

"My momma!" She demanded and gave me a look that told me that she would kick me again if I argued with her.

"Yes she is a good momma huh?" I asked with a sly look shot at Sofia and Emma smiled again and nodded.

"See your momma is very special to me and I was hoping that you would be very special too me as well." I said and I looked at her longingly, it would be a long time before she was old enough to understand who I was and decide if she wanted to forgive me for not being there for her.

"Special?" She asked the word sounding wobbly as she tried to understand what I meant and I smiled.

"It means I love this person very much and that I would do anything for them." I said and though that wasn't an actual definition I felt like it needed to be said for both Emma and Sofia.

The little princesses eyes popped open and she smiled and then giggled and ran off finding a doll and completely ignored me. I smirked at Sofia who had stood up and thrown a robe over her night gown.

"My servant will be here soon with breakfast. You should leave before then." She said with a frown and I mirrored the expression.

"Come with me. Both of you, let's go home together." I said and took her hand. She watched me unsure and I wondered what her reservations were since she was planning to come home anyways.

"I suppose it would stop Amber from throwing a huge party as soon as we arive. Emma doesn't do so well in crowds." She said and looked at the little girl. I turned her face back to me and she smiled at the contact.

"I'm serious, you say your parents know about Emma and now they know about this prophecy and my apparent role in it. Let's just go home and we can face this together." I said and brushed one of her wild locks out of her face.

"I thought you said we can't be together." She smirked as she fisted her slender hands over the fabric of my robes. I couldn't help but lean into the contact even though it went against my better judgment.

"Well we certainly can not be together in such a way for a while. But I plan to ask your father for your hand in mairrage. All formalities aside I love you and we are destined to be together and I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for us to do this the right way this time. If you will have me that is." I stammered shocked at my inability to rain in my thoughts when around Sofia. She gasped and gaped up at me.

"Are you proposing to me?" She asked with a giggle but I could tell she was dead serious in her asking and I felt my face flare up into a dark blush. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and smiled a toothy grin at her.

"I guess I am yes. Sofia when you are ready will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." I asked and she wrapped her arms around me butting her head against my chest. She nodded over and over while whispering how log she wanted me to say that and I just smiled. Emma watched from the side an her face was apprehensive.

When Sofia was done I stepped back and pointed my wand and preformed a spell to clean myself up and straighten my robes and when I was done I looked at Sofia in question and she smiled so I repeated the same process with her so she wouldn't have to waste her time getting ready. Her hair was combed but left flowing and she wore a light lavender ball gown. She wore a tiara almost identical to the one she used to wear and when she looked in the mirror she she smiled as she touched the tiara.

"There's just one thing missing." I said and pulled the amulet out but as soon as Sofia saw it she paniced and waived her arms back and forth refusing to take it.

"I don't want it. It's your Cedric. Please it's like a part of me that will always be with you. Please just keep it. Please." The way she pleaded caused me to drop my arm, I wished she would just take it back but no mater how many time I tried she refused to let me return it to her and somehow lessen my guilt.

"It belongs to you." She repeated and I was reminded of this prophecy where only the person who wielded the amulet would be able to stand against the darkness. I tightened my grip around the purple jewel and made a new vow. With this amulet and my fathers wand I vowed to find a way to save my family.

Emma tugged on the bottom of my robe and I looked down at her as she pointed to my wand. I replaced the amulet back on my neck and felt it's surge of power. Strange prehaps it's because I finally accepted it.

Emma startled me as she tugged on my robes with a petulant look and pointed to my wand. I smiled an lowered myself down to one knee so I could face her.

"You want a pretty dress too?" I asked and she nodded effectively distracted from trying to take my wand. I repeated the same spell for a third time and since her whole room was blue I chose a light blue dress that was Almost identical to Sofia except down to scale. I had her hair pulled up in a high pony tale with a dark blue ribbon and as she jumped up onto the stool at Sofia's vanity so she could look at herself she giggled and pointed to my wand again.

" this is my wand. It helps you controls the flow of energy in the air around you or for better terms it let you use magic." I said and I knew I lost her halfway through the explanation but that was okay.

"You ready to go, if we leave now well make it to breakfast." I said and Sofia nodded and held her arms out for Emma to climb up into them. Once she had her tightly secured I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled out my wand. Sofia took a deep breath and I repeated the action as I teleported us into my workshop.

"Ah!" Emma yelled and hid her face into Sofia's hair. Sofia looked around happily and ran her free hand across the surface of a shelf coated in dust.

"Same old Cedric, can't you ever be bothered to clean up around here?" She asked and smirked at me. Emma started to look around and she coughed as some dust flew aroun making me frown.

"I will clean it later today. I promise." I said concerned and Sofia nodded before she looked sadly over at Wormwoods empty cage. She touched the metal and then looked back at me.

"I'm sorry about Wormwood I wish I would have gotten to say goodbye. Though I haven't been able to speak to animals in a long time he was always a friend to me." She comforted and I nodded knowing she meant every word. I motioned for us to make our way out of the musty old workshop and Sofia followed me up the stairs as she held Emma who seemed content to hide away in Sofia's chestnut hair. Probably startled by her new surroundins.

We made our way through the halls until we reached more populated areas of the castle and as we passed servants the whispers started. Before we reached the dinning hall Baileywick appeared surly having heard of our arival as soon as we had been seen.

He stared at me in faux anger and tapped his foot as he saw Sofia his gaze softened though I doubted he had noticed Emma yet or maybe he already knew about her too. Maybe I was the only one Sofia didn't tell even though this thought saddened me I forced myself to swallow such doubts.

"Do you know what a ruckus you caused Cedric. The king and Queen were so worried about you that they sent gaurds to your mothers where they found no one." He scolded and I quirked an eyebrow at him before he noticed that Sofia was holding a baby. His eyes popped open and he took a step flrward.

"Princess Sofia! I heard rumors but I had no idea they were true. Your parents were not expecting you back for at least two more days." Baileywick commented shocked and Sofia blushed knowing that this was much the same reaction she would receive from people.

"Yes well, before you ask they are aware of the situation. This is Emma, and she is very hungry." Sofia said as she twisted Emma in her arms and used her as an excuse to escape Baileywick's questions he rebounded and nodded and he opened the door for us to enter the dining room.

I walked right in more comfortable in the castle after years of being the royal sorcerer and the several occasions where the family had forced me to fine with them but Sofia hesitated before she followed me and I wondered why she was so nervous. Queen Miranda was the first to notice us and I saw her squeal as she jumped up to greet her daughter and granddaughter. King Roland stood next obviously surprised but excited to see Sofia as well.

"There's my girl." The queen said as she plucked Emma from Sofia's arms after kissing her daughter on the fourhead. Emma giggled and it was obvious she had spent time with her grandparents before. I found myself slightly jealous but swallowed these feelings.

"Cedric you ruined the suprise." King Roland said in a serious voice and I paled as I looked at him. He laughe good naturedly and just then the first of the twins made their apperance in the dinning hall. Amber walked in and glanced at our congregation in the front of the room and her eyes widened as she saw her sister.

"Sofia!" Amber yelled as she threw her arms around the young princess. Sofia smiled and held her tight obviously missing her sister.

"Brilliant!" James said as he too joined the room and spotted Sofia. Neither of them had noticed Emma in their mothers arms and I was greatful that Sofia was getting the welcome she wanted without the judgment that was surely to come.

"Guys I need to tell you something." She said ad backed away. I took her hand even though I got a look from King Roland. She smiled back at me and took Emma from her mothers grasp.

"This is Emma, she is Cedric's and my daughter." Sofia said in one breath and I was glad the the King and Queen had a heads up on this information. It didn't take either of the twins long to do the math and realize how young Sofia was when she conceived Emma. Amber gasped and in all her dramatic glory fainted into Queen Miranda's arms while James imediatly glared at me and clenched his hands into fists.

"What the hell Cedic this kid is what four years old. You fucked my sister when she was just a kid?" James yelled and Sofia covered Emma's ears. King Roland put a hand on his sons shoulder while his mother scolded his usage of such foul language.

"James you don't understand. Cedric was really drunk and I knew what I was doing, besides she is barely two! I explaine this all to mom and dad a year ago. I took advantage of him I knew the possibilities and I did it anyways and then I used a spell to erase his memory so he didn't even know it happened. He had no idea James all of the reaponsibility is on me." Sofia said and he stared at her like she was crazy.

"Sof you were just a kid how can it be your fault? Whether he was drunk or not. Maybe if he wasn't an alcoholic being drunk wouldn't matter." James spat and I lowered my head. He was right no matter how Sofia felt it was still my fault. I was the adult and I should not have even been around her in that state.

"I used a love potion on him." She cried and I opened my eyes and stared at her in shock as did her parents and siblings. She wrapped her arms around Emma tighter and I saw the beginning of tears as she tried to explain herself.

" I thought that if I could make you love me then I would be happy so I stole one of your love potions and I accidentally used the whole thing when I should have only used a drop. You had no control over the situation and by the time I realized just how far things went it was too late. I was so upset I erased your memory before you woke up and I took the first cairrage back to Freezenburg." She turned her attention to me as she explained herself and it began to make more sense. James dropped his fist and even the king and Queen held disappointment in their eyes. No wonder Sofia felt so guilty over everything, and no wonder I lost myself to passion even if I was drunk.

"So why choose now to tell us?" James asked and I noticed that Amber was waking back up. Emma began to point to the table and demand food so her grandmother took her to the table where Baileywick had already procured a little high chair and some pancakes for the little princess.

"Because Emma needs her father and Cedric deserved to know the truth." She said and James let the majority of his anger ebb away as he looked apologetically back at me. King Roland continued to watch the whole encounter and I got the feeling he was watching me specifically.

"Come let us eat, I'm sure everyone else is hingery." He said and we all moved to the table. I sat next to Sofia who chose her normal spot at the table and smiled as I glanced at Emma who was chunking pancake at a bemused Baileywick.

I grabbed Sofia's hand under the table and her breath hitched as her fingers tightened around mine. This gained me a sucpisiously look from her sister but I smiled innocently back at princess Amber unfazed. This was all going marvelously well, I still had my head attached to my shoulders after all.

"Cedric what are your intentions here? I assume Sofia has told you everything." King Roland asked and I sat my fork down letting a more serious look Take over my features.

"I plan to love Sofia. And to hopefully raise Emma as her father so that I can teach her everything she needs to know to help control her powers. I also plan to learn as much as I can about this prophecy Sofia and my mother keep going on about so that I can be prepared and protect my family." I said honestly, he smiled back at me and then looked between his youngest daughter and his precious granddaughter.

"That is a good answer Crdric. We will talk more about such things later. For now let us just enjoy this time together." He said and I nodded willing to let such matters wait. I still needed to do a lot of reaserch.

"I have one question your majesty." I said as I kept my eyes trained on him. He raised his eyes to mine again and nodded for me to speak.

"This may be an odd situation and I want to first beg for your forgiveness in the role I played in all of this. I understand that I was not exactly in a right state of mind but I believe if I had shown a little more propriety to begin with that prehaps things would have turned out differently but I do love your daughter. I loved her even before all of this when she was still a girl but I never once thought of being with her in such a way when I was of right mind. I do however love her, I feel almost as if she is the other half of my soul and these last few years without her have nearly killed me as I'm sure many of you remeber I sincerely wish that one day you will allow me to have Sofia's hand in marraige." I rambled awkwardly as I clamped my mouth shut as the words left my lips. He gave me a bemused grin while Amber gasped about how that would make me king and the whole family began speaking in hushed whispers amongst themselves

"You will have to show me you deserve such a right." He laughed and I smirked back at him I suppose that is about as good as I can get. A far better outcome than being executed. Though I had a feeling that the king and I would be having several more conversations in the near future.

After everyone finished their breakfast Sofia decided to take Emma for a walk in the gardens. Not being able to think of one thing better to do than follow them around like a lost puppy I trailed behind them and watched as Emma stopped at every flower and asked Sofia what the flowers name was.

"This is lavender. This is mommy's favorite." Sofia said as she pointed to a lavender plant. Emma scrunched her nose up at the purple flower and ran forward letting go of Sofia's hand as she ran through the garden.

"Hey." She said as she slowed her pace down to walk next to me. I beamed up at her and admired the way the sunlight played through her hair. She had definatly grown into a striking young woman and I found myself longing to be young with her.

"Hey." I replied as she held her hand out for me to take. I hesitated for a moment before I shook my head knowing if anyone was going to stop me from being affectionate that it would have happened hours ago. She swung our arms between us as we walked and I made sure to keep a close eye on Emma through my peritherals.

I found such a great peace in this moment it almost floored me. I felt almost as if this was the norm for me. Standing her with Sofia and my daughter as she ran through a thicket of flowers. It was hard to imagine that this sweet faced toddler had power even greater than mine. I knew that this peace wasn't going to last forever so I took extra care to remember every detail.

"I'm sorry for all this Cedric." Sofia suddenly whispered and I turned from Emma to see that my princess wasn't enjoying herself as much as I was. Sorrow etched her perfect brow and I reached my thumb up to try and smooth out the worry from her face.

"Don't be sorry Sofia. This is all more than I could have ever hoped for. Sure things are not ideal, both of us could have handled things better but it's okay. You dad isn't going to have me executed and now I have you and Emma to protect. I hope you know I never plan to leave your side again." I said as I brushed a strand of hair from her eyes as I tried to comfort her worries. She frowned obviously unconvinced and I switched tactics.

"Sofia I love you." I said as I leaned my head against her four-head. She stared transfixed into my eyes and I cupped her cheek.

"How can I make you believe me?" I sighed as I still saw doubt behind her sapphire eyes as she bit her lip in nervousness and fidgeted under my intense gaze.

"Kiss me." She pleaded as she gripped at my robes in anticipation. I felt my pulse quicken as I realized what she wanted. I hadn't quite made up my mind how I felt about being with Sofia in any kind of a sexual way. Of course I wanted too she was breathtaking but I was a man twelve years her senior and I didn't want to hurt her.

Realizing I didn't have much time to decide as she waited before me pressed against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist causing her face to come within an inch of my own. Her breath cast across my skin and I lost all coherent thought as I leaned forward and closed the gap of space between us.

She gasped against my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck running her fingers through my hair. I felt her mouth part open and I felt a shudder run up my spine as I gently pushe her back. Too soon by the look that crossed her face for a second before she smiled and touched my cheek with the palm of her hand.

She turned her head back to the field of flowers and her eyes widened as she pushed me away.

"Emma!" She yelled as I stumbled back and I whipped my head around to look for the little princess as well. We broke out running through the garden as we looked for our daughter.

"We were only turned away for a second." I yelled as we looked for Emma under every bench and plant as we made our way deeper into the gardens.

"She is the mater of disappearing. I mean you can be looking at her and she can still didsapear using her magic." Sofia paniced as she lifted a rock and I gave her a look because it was doubtful she was under a rock.

"Okay we need to regroup Sofia. Go find your father and have him alert the gaurds that she is missing. She can't have made it too far on her own. I'll keep looking." I said and she nodded before she took off running into the castle.

About an hour passed and every guard was out there with me yelling Emma's name as we searched. Sofia had been dissolved to a hysterical mess and I wondered just how many times Emma had pulled this disappearing act. All I could get out of Sofia was that she was never gone this long.

I ran my hand through my hair and closed my eyes as I came to a stop. If I was a two year old with unlimited power where would I go? I started to wonder if maybe she went back to Freezenburg where she felt most comfortable but teleporting was a difficult spell to master and I would wager she doesn't have any real control over where she teleported besideds, I wasn't even sure she had teleported after all it's not like Sofia and I were paying 100 percent attention.

I made my way through the deeper parts of the royal gardens and realized that none of the gaurds were this far back with me. It was dark back here almost like it was night though I knew it was still early in the afternoon. Taking this as a good sign that I was close to finding Emma I ran forward again even though it was like my whole body wanted me to turn around, almost like a repel spell.

Suddenly I heard a tiny yet shrill scream that made my heart stop off to the left and I made my way through some hanging vines into a small clearing. I realized with some surprise that I was inside Sofia's secret garden. Surveying the area I sighed when I saw Emma. At least I was pretty sure it was her even though the was completely shrouded in pitch black darkness like a second skin and her eyes were blood red.

I dropped to my knees in front of her and reached forward but she only cried more as she fluxed her energy out to repel me from touching her knocking me down on my backside. I felt tears prickle my eyes, what did I expect it's not like she knew I was her father. She didn't know me at all.

"Emma please don't push me away." I whispered to her making her cries quiet down as she watched me through the shroud of darkness skeptically. I felt one of my tears slip down as I watched her.

"The dark can be pretty scary huh?" I asked forcing myself to speak over my shaking voice. Some of the dark shadows around her wiggled and I heard her yelp out in silent agreement.

"I promise if you just take my hand that I will never let you face the darkness alone." I said as I held out my hand to her and forced a dazzling smile. Still she stood still but I could tell that something I said struck a cord within her and I was reminded of how intelligent she was for someone so young.

"No matter how dark it gets there is always light all you have to do is know where to look." I said and held up my wand to creat false stars above her head that pierced though the darkness and I sighed when I was able to see her sweet face again. She looked up at the twinkling lights above her head and giggled before all of the shadows dissipated and everything was normal again. My gut I clenched and I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Pretty." She pouted as the stars started to fade and I smiled at her petulance. She looked at me and poked my cheek.

"Let's go get momma." I suggested and she smiled shaking the last of her unshed tears away. I held out my hand to walk her back through the garden but she shook her head and held up both of her small arms at me while clenching and unclenching her fists in a gesture that told me she wanted me to carry her.

I smiled an ear splitting and scooped her up holding her close against my chest. She fiddled with bow tie and stayed quiet. I realized with much glee that this was the very first time I was getting to hold my little princess and I know that the smile was plaster to my face.

"My name Emma." She finally said in a small voice and I looked down at her too see some uncharacteristic shyness on her face.

"My name is Cedric." I replied and shifted her into one arm so I could hold my hand out for her to shake. She made a face and ignored my hand as she threw her arms back around my neck.

"You found her!" Sofia yelled as she ran forward to meet us and I saw the whole royal family standing behind her obviously relieved that she was okay. Sofia ripped her from my arms and nuzzled her close against her chest shedding tears of relief.

I stood back and watched both girls with the same happy grin. King Roland made his way over to me while Sofia's mother stood close to her and watched her daughter and granddaughter.

"Good job Cedirc. How did you find her?" He asked as he patted my back. I frowned as I faced him.

"I followed the darkness." I said not trying to hide the sadness in my voice as I told him this. Sofia eyed me from over the top of Emma's dark curls and Queen Miranda frowned as did the twins who were standing behind everyone else.

"Sofia how's about you let me take Emma and get something to eat before her nap and that way you and Cedric can talk to mom and dad?" Amber asked stepping forward with her arms open to take the toddler.

Emma's eyes widened and she flailed herself out of Sofia's arms and scrambled over her feet until she had herself sufficiently tucked in the folds of my robe.

"No want Cee-drick!" Emma wailed as Amber tried to pry her off of and I felt my heart melt as she used the same pronunciation Her mother used to use to annoy me. Sofia smiled softly and lowered herself down to Emma's level as she patted the top of her hair.

"Okay sweetheart daddy can feed you lunch and then you have to take a nap okay?" Sofia asked and my eyes widened as she casually called me daddy. Emma poked her face out of my rode with a similar look of surprise before she clapped her hands in consent. So I lead her into the dinning hall with the promise that as soon as she was asleep I would return so that we could all talk about the many challenges we were sure to face.

Kry: So here is chapter three. There I maybe one more chapter before I start jumping forward in time a bit each chapter. I hope that Cedric isn't coming off too cheesy but he is really happy after all but don't worry he will eventually mellow out into a more critical and serious Cedric though he will hold his soft spot for his family. I am also going to go I to more detail on this prophecy and Emma's powers. Please forgive if Emma comes off rather Elsa like as she grows up I promise I'm not ripping off frozen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kry: chapter four! Super excited, I own nothing but sweet little Emma... Thank you for all the great reviews guys it's motivating me to write twice as fast.

I sighed as I closed the door to the room Emma was using. Baileywick had done his best to throw together a suitable room last minute I knew as soon as Emma saw the room and her face fell that I would have to do somethig to make the sad pout go away.

So I spent almost an hour in there using spell after spell to help personalize her room until she sighed happily and jumped into the bed. I pulled the blanket back and lifted it over her chest as she snuggled down and smiled up at me.

"Night night Cee-dric." She yawned and I patted her head making the solitary silver lock poked out. I twirled it between my fingers and then before I could convince myself otherwise I leaned down and softly kissed her head.

"Goodnight Emma." I whispered and stood to leave. Her eyes were closed before I was out of the room and pride welled in my chest so intensely it almost ached. Shaking the goofy grin off of my face as I made my way through the halls I ran a hand through my hair. As happy as I was I could feel the stress of everything welling up in my gut.

First I checked the dinning hall for the royals only to find it empty so next I wandered into the most used of the sitting rooms to find it deserted as well. Frowning I decided to find Baileywick instead since he would likely know where the royal family was.

After searching for several minutes I finally found the butler directing a group of servents as they went about their duitys cleaning the castle.

"Baileywick." I greeted curtly as I nodded at him an he turned to face me with a dark suspicion clouding his eyes.

"Yes sorcerer?" He asked and I raised a brow at the way he was speaking to me. He turned and went back to directing the work but I could tell he was listening. Though now I was more concerned with what the man was thinking. He might not be my favorite person in the world but I held respect for him and as much as I hated to admit it I vaulued his opinion.

"Baileywick are you angry with me?" I decided to be frank with him about his attitude. He eyed me without turning and waved the maids off so that we were left alone.

"That's a rather ignorant question Cedric." He said as he tried to turn but I was having none of that. I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around and face me earning a sneer from the older gentlemen.

"What is it then. You were fine yesterday." I grunted. As I tried to not let h bother me. I wasn't even sure why it bothered me this much anyways.

"You broke the law. Not just one but two unforgivable laws. I don't understand why your alive." He finnaly said without any malice to his tone. I was taken aback, I didn't realize he hated me that much. As his words registered in my head I felt anger swell up in me.

"You do realize for all intents and purposes I was druged. I literally had no control over the situation. I would never have let thing escalade to such a degree otherwise." I defended as my face heated up. I felt enough guilt over the situation as it was even after finding out Sofia had used a potion on me that made me unable to deny her.

"You can't rape the willing. Everyone else might be ignoring that fact but I refuse to act like you were some victim." He shouted and it surprised me that he was raising his voice. I wasn't sure I had ever seen him truely angry but this only pissed me of even more.

"You think I wanted to fuck her?" I screamed as I leaned closer to his face and I watched as his brows raised up in shock.

"Yes!" He barked in a much quieter voice but still loud enough to be shouting.

"At fourteen?" I begged looking him dead in the eyes with a desperation. How could I make him understand this from my point of view. He stayed silent at first as he collected his thoughts.

"Obviously. Everyone saw how you were with Sofia. She had you wrapped around her little finger." He argued as he pinched his brow with his hand in frustration. I stared at him in muted shock. Did he really believe me to be such a Low life individual that I would taint the innocence of a child. But isn't that what I've done? I ran a hand over my face to smooth my brow and give me a moment to think.

"She tried when she was thirteen. Did you know I turned her down and hurt her so much that she choose to go to Freezenburg to escape me. She even left the amulet here so I wouldn't have anything to miss." I muttered dejectedly as I touched the stone that I wasn't hiding under my cloths anymore.

" I did love her back then your right about that for whatever reason I've always loved her but I never wanted things to be this way. I was resined to never being happy. I knew my place and I respected that. I don't know why Sofia used that love potion Baileywick and I wouldn't trade Emma for the world but I'm going to do everything I can to make this right. It's not about me anymore, if Sofia wants to be a family who am I to deny her that after she's been doing this alone for the last three years?" I asked as I leaned my head against the wall turning away from him. He stayed silent and I knew he was considering my words.

"Don't act like such a martyr Cedric if things go your way you'll get to be king just like you always wanted." Baileywick conceeded as he stormed away. I frowned, I suppose not everyone can be on my side.

"I don't want to be king!" I yelled after his form as he stalked away suprising myself with the proclimation. I really didn't want to be king. That was a desire that died long ago when I began to care for Sofia. All I really wanted was for Emma to grow up and not have to worry about her powers or this prophecy.

Collecting myself I straightened my robes and shook my head determined to put this unpleasantness behind me as I resumed my search for Sofia and her family. We still had much to talk about concerning Emma.

Finnaly I found Sofia and her parents in the dinning hall that I swear I already checked. Her father had an arm around her shoulders and she was in tears as she whispered to him in a tone I couldn't hear. I stood to the side awkwardly as Queen Miranda shot me a knowing look but I couldn't figure out what she was trying to convey.

After a moment Sofia calmed herself and smiled timidly at me before she seperated herself from her father and stepped to stand beside me but she didn't speak.

"Cedric in light of recent events I had a carriage sent to escort your mother here that way she can help you." King Roland said and cleared his throat. I frowned and looked at Sofia before I faced her father again. She was pale and a little shaken.

"What do you mean your majesty?" I questioned trying to keep my tone neutral as I stared at the tired looking king.

" Cedric we have to take Emma's magic away." Sofia said as she grabbed my sleeve. I whipped my head to stare at her unable to hide the anger that pulsed through me at such a ridiculous notion.

"No." I growled holding her eye contact until her brows rose in shock. I looked at the king and saw the disappointment in his face.

"Cedric this isn't really something you have a choice in." He said in that demanding tone and I didn't care if he cut my head off for this.

"Emma is my daughter how on earth do I not have a say in the matter?" I asked through gritted teeth as I clenched my fists and used every bit of will power not to scream at my king. I had never had the desire to really undermine my authority in such a verbal way but Emma was my daughter, and I am a perfectly sufficient wizzard I could handle this without all the interference.

"A daughter that you weren't even aware of until yeaterday Cedric what makes you think you have the authority to argue with me about this?" He took a step towards me and put his face within inches of my own glaring dangerously at me down his nose. Though I was effectively intimidated I stood my ground as I held his gaze.

" fuck your authority! I didn't get a choice in all of this, I was drugged, raped, memory wiped and heartbroken. Emma is the first ray of light that's shown in my life in four years. I love her, I love Sofia and I'll do whatever it takes to protect them. You can't take her magic away it's a part of her. You haven't even given me the chance to try and teach her how to control it." King Roland's face turned to barley controlled rage as I gave up all propriety and spoke with him as I would any normal man who opposed me. Sofia began to tug nervously on the sleeve of my robes but I ignored her.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way sorcerer. You would be wise to remember your place. My decision is final. Either you will use the amulet to contain her powers or I will have Someone who is prepared to do it in your place." He said as he grabbed my robes and lifted me an inch or so off of the ground. Sofia yelped and shrank back and I was once again shocked at how different this Sofia was compared to the young girl who was unafraid to stand up to anyone if they were wrong. Why would she let him do this to our daughter.

Almoat like an echo of a memory I could hear wormwoods voice as he groaned ' for each deed that's done for better or worse a gift is granted a blessing or curse.' I wasn't sure why I chose now of all times to remember but I shoved these thoughts aside.

"Please your magisty, give me until her third birthday. She is intelegent and magic comes natural to her. I got through to her today, the darkness was in control but I reached her and I talked her out of it. You have to at least let me try, if I fail I swear that I will do what I have too." I bowed my head as I realized this wasn't a fight I could win. As I pleaded with him he slowly lowered me back to the ground. I watched as he thought about this before he spoke.

"Are you absolutely sure that you could stop her if she lost control before anyone gets hurt and with out anyone finding out about her no matter what the circumstances." He asked his eyes sharp and deadly serious. I nodded.

"As long as I am with her then I will be able to keep her from reachig such a point. I have my fathers wand and the Amulet of Avalor and I will speak with my mother about getting Emma a simple magical neutralizer. It doesn't take the power away but It will dull it down to help her control it when she needs too." I said as I ran through all the possibilities and what I would need. King Roland looked at his step daughter.

" Sofia would this make you feel better?" He asked and I whipped my head back to her as she meekly nodded. I saw it then, the unmistakable fear written on her paled features as she stared at her father refusing to make eye contact with me.

" then it is settled. You have eight month until Emma's third birthday. By then you either have her magic under control or we strip her of it. I know this seems harsh Cedric but you have to understand I don't want anyone else getting hurt." The king said as he nodded once more at Sofia and waved his hand in dismissal before he stalked away and his wife whom has clamped her mouth shut and stayed in the back of the room followed him away after she shot me one last sad look.

Once I was sure he was out of earshot and I glanced around us to make sure that we were alone I turned on Sofia. She watched me sadly rooted to the same spot she had been since this all began.

"You did this, you wanted to take her power away. Her essance. Didn't I teach you better Sofia magic is a gift not a curse." I asked meaning to sound more diplomatic but even as my anger shifted I could hear my own sadness.

Instead of answering me Sofia sighed as she lifted her hair up and turned around so she could show me her neck. As soon as I saw the marks Martin her ivory skin I grabbed her hand and teleported us into my workshop. Standing in the light of the window I took a closer look.

May I lower your dress Sofia?" I asked as I ran my finger over one of the raised up slashes on her back. She nodded and I began to Unlace the strings of her corset.

All down her back were what looked like claw marks they looked to be a week or so old but still very bloody. I wondered how I had missed such a thing but her long hair hid it from view and it's not like I made a habit of seeing her naked.

"Emma did this Cedric. She tripped and fell but I knew she wasn't hurt. I thought if I picked her up and comforted her over nothing it would teach her that it was okay to overreact for attention. Someone told me that's what your suppose to do is let them get up on their own to teach independence. I thought I was doing a completely normal parenting thing. But because I wouldn't pick her up she threw a tantrum and lost control. She was so upset that tendrils of pure darkness began lashing out around her. One slashed my ankle and knocked me to the ground where all I could do was curl up and let my back take the damage. I spent the first week out of it. The healers in Freezenburg didn't know what to do because you can't heal dark magic. Emma was kept asleep using sleeping potions until I woke up and then I was told I had a week to return to Enchancia. Emma was too much of a threat and Queen Hildigard refused to let her kingdom be liable." She shivered as she spoke and then pulled her corset back up to cover the ugly lacerations. Part of me was so upset that Sofia had to suffer but there was another smaller part of me that hurt for completely other reasons.

"So you were coming home because you had no where else to go, not because you thought Emma needed me or that I needed to know the truth?" I don't even know why I voiced the thought, even as she gasped at the accusation I could see the guilt swimming in her cerulean eyes.

"Would you ever have told me if Emma didn't have these powers?" I asked while she struggled to think of what to say to my first accusation.

"Cedric! How can you say that?" She demanded as she bit her lip and glanced away quickly.

"Because I can tell. You forget how well I know you Sofia... You don't want this do you?" I said as I waved my arm between us trying not to let the pain show. This was such a roller coaster these last few days. I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

"Want what?" She asked sounding tired and I had to fight the urge to revert back into my old ways of turning tail and running when faced with something that made me uncomfortable.

Instead of running I chose to do something possibly just as foolish as I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms. I had the sudden desire just to feel her as I pressed my lips to hers softly. She was obviously confused but I felt the corners of her lips pull up in a small smile and she sighed softly.

"Please just tell me you want to be a family. My whole life I never thought I would have a family and now that I do just the thought of loosing it so quickly is scaring the life out of me." I whispered as I clutched her close to me. I suppose that meant I finnaly made up my mind about my conflicted thoughts about her. If it was this or nothing at all then I would take this dysfunction any day.

" I want a family Cedric and I want it with you I just want a normal family. I don't want to be afraid anymore." She explained and I closed my eyes, I just couldn't do it. I can't take my own daughters magic away when it was such a big part of her.

"We will find the right path for us just have faith. I'm sure everything will be okay." I finnaly said and she nodded.

Not long after that I gave Sofia a tonic for the pain of her wounds, I wasn't even sure how she had hid it for so long without me even being aware that she was hurt but looking back at all the times she would look pale or tired prehaps I just hadn't been looking hard enough. She thanked me with a peck on my cheek and I could see that the tonic had helped almost immediatly.

I sent Sofia to spend some time resting in her room and promised that I would look after Emma. She looked so relieved at the notion that I laughed to myself.

When I made it to Emma's room I could hear her giggling and my smile widened until I heard a strange sound that sounded suspiciously like hissed whispering. I stood there with my ear pressed against the door trying to make out what was making the noise but after several minutes I decide to just open the door.

As soon as I was able to see the shadows in the room they disappeared and Emma looked up at me and grinned like a Cheshire Cat before she ran and attached herself to my leg. I smiled down at her and forced my worry back so that I wouldn't upset her.

"Did you have a good nap Emma?" I asked as I lifted her up. She grabbed two fist full so my hair and yanked. It didn't hurt but I shot her a warning glance as I pulled her hands away.

"Drink." She demanded and pointed down the hall changing tactics quickly. I nodded and so we embarked down the hall with her inspecting the decor a little more as we made our way. Once in the dinning hall I found Baileywick as he wiped the silver ware furiously looking a little put off. When he spotted me his eyes narrowed but he saw Emma and his expression melted back into his professional persona.

"Drink." Emma repeated as she pointed to the high chair. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and at how easily she bossed Baileywick around. Said butler nodded and quietly left the room to go o the kitchen and find her something to drink.

Emma wiggled her way out of my arms and then crawled into her little high chair to await her drink. She smiled up at me an clapped her hands so I took a seat next to her at the table. Even though King Roland or prehaps his wife had made a point to force me to dine with them several occasions in the last six months I still wasn't one hundred percent comfortable here. I preferred my dank little workshop to the brightly lit elegant castle. I don't know why it took me almost nine years to come full circle on that subject. Has is already been nine years since the first time Sofia came to the castle a bright eyed little girl?

Baileywick returned interrupting my thoughts holding a cup without a lid and I wondered if she could drink out of a regular cup. He threw her arms up and reached for the cup in excitment as he approached.

"Here you are Princess Emma I hope you like apple juice." Baileywick smiled as he sat the cup down in front of her. She eyed the open face of the lid cautiously.

"You have to be very careful when you drink from a big girl cup so you don't spill it. You are a big girl right?" I asked as I reached out to help her with the cup. She nodded making her ebony curls bounce.

She ended up handling the cup just fine with only minimal spillage but I was still glad that Baileywick had found a plastic cup and not given her any of the fine china. Emma grinned up at Baileywick in thanks who had been watching us discreetly while he continued to polish the silverware. He was caught off guard and smiled awkwardly at her.

After a moment she pointed to the floor so I let her out and pulled out my wand to conjur one of her toys. She squealed and hugged the doll. I was about to lead her out of the room when Baileywick cleared his throat. I turned to him with warning in my eyes, to show that I wouldn't do this here in front of Emma.

"Cedric I just wanted to..." He trailed off and I glared uninterested in his apologies after the things he said to me only hours ago. I was barely containing my anger from the days events and I didn't need anything else piling on top.

"Not now." I hissed between gritted teeth and he returne the hateful look as he scoffed and whipped off his coat to remove some invisible dust. Emma turned and dropped her doll as she watched our exchange with focused ibterest.

Suddenly she threw an arm at him and from out of it whipped one pulsating tendril of dark energy. It slithered as quick as lightning and grabbed Baileywick by the wrist and slung him down to the floor. He yelped but I doubted he was too injured.

"Emma No ma'am!" I shouted as I turned and wagged a finger at her when she looked into my tight eyes and the hard set of my face her eyes widened and tears welled in the rims. But she dropped her arm and the energy retracted back inside her. I shot Baileywick an apologetic look an lowered myself to Emma's level.

"It's not okay to hurt people Emma." I started and she turned away and covered her face under my scolding. I figured she was listening so I continued.

"Even if someone upsets you or makes you mad. It's not okay to hurt them because only when you give in to the darkness does it define you." I knew that the words I chose to use were prehaps a little out of her range but I said them anyways. She hugged me then so I ended up picking her up.

Baileywick stood in a state of shock. He rubbed his wrist as he watched us and I reached out and gently grabbed his wrist to examine it. It wasn't that bad, nothing like Sofia's wounds.

"It's just a deep bruise. I can give you a tonic for the pain of you like." I said As I let go of his wrist. He let out a shaky breath but shook his head.

"I'll be alright Cedric. I ah, thank you. I didn't know." He said as he glanced at Emma with a new understanding in his eyes.

"I didn't know." He repeated and I frowned. Well at least he wasn't mad anymore it seemed. Though the idea of him relaying these events to King Roland worried me.

"Don't tell the king. Please let me tell him myself. My mother is on her way as we speak to join us for dinner and afterwards were going to discus things. Join us, I believe that you deserve an explanation." I aske. As he thought this over, obviously he had no idea about the prophecy besideds what he heard through the rumor mill. He nodded and began to walk out of the room leaving his silverware on the table but a he passed he placed his wounded hand on my shoulder and exchanged worried looks with me.

As he passed I knew that at very least I had one more person on my side. As he glance at Emma I didn't see fear or anger only genuine worry as he would for any of the royals. I clutched Emma closer to me and decided to take her outside where it was less likely we would run Into anyone. I recalled Sofia's words about Emma not doing so well with people and it broke my heart. Would she ever have a normal life?

Kry: well a little short but there's chapter four! Let me know what you all think. Next chapter will cover the prophecy and the legend it was born from.


End file.
